


Punishment Games

by insomniacfics



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dom/sub, Dress Up, Facials, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Maid-Outfit, Master/Servant, Orgasm Control, Restraints, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniacfics/pseuds/insomniacfics
Summary: Tetsurou realized someone was flirting with Y/N in the midst of a game and has to punish him for allowing it.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 104





	1. Overstimmulation

Tetsurou smirked as he watched Y/N writhing a slight, pulling against the restraints and whimpering softly. He palmed himself a slight at the sight before smirking and clicking the button on the remote, turning up the intesity of the cock ring around Y/N.

“Fu-Fuck, Sir!” Y/N whined. Tetsurou just smirked and stepped out. “N-No, please! Sir!” He moaned, pulling at the cuffs keeping him on the bed.

Tetsurou only responded by clicking the second remote, making sure the huge plug in his ass was turned onto the highest intesity. He smirked at the loud sob he heard before closing the door to the bathroom, turning on the shower.

He took his sweet time, proud of himself for this little game they were playing. It was a fun punishment game for them. Y/N had come to the tournament to cheer his team on, only for Tetsurou to catch someone trying to flirt with him. He lost focus for a moment and it cost him a point, making him snarl in response.

Y/N had apologized and he just gave him a look, silencing the quieter man. He smirked because he saw how red and fidgety he’d gotten. Oh how he enjoyed their punishments. The shy young man was obviously a freak, which Tetsurou absolutely loved.

Soon, he came back out in a towel, smirking as he saw Y/N’s cock throbbing, cum covering his stomach as tears went down his face. He walked over and dropped the towel, straddling Y/N’s chest. He adjusted, rubbing his balls against Y/N’s mouth. The man eagerly kissed and licked at his sack as he pumped his cock in his own hand.

“Look at you,” He cooed. “Fucking mess. Such a god damn slut for me.” He smirked at Y/N’s whining, noting the puppy eyes he was being shot as the man sucked hard on his sack. “He couldn’t ever do this for you, could he?”

“No, Sir,” Y/N whimpered. “Please. I’ll be good. I’ll be good, mercy!” He moaned weakly as his hips jerked.

Tetsurou smirked as he watched him orgasm, reaching over and grabbing the lube. “Nope. I’m not fucking you!”

“Sir, please,” Y/N begged as he watched his boyfriend pump his cock in his hand. “Please. I wanna feel you!”

Tetsurou snarled and grabbed his hair, pushing him down into the bed as he pumped his length faster. “No.” He smirked. “You--c-cost me a point. You don’t get this cock tonight, Baby Boy.”

Y/N whined, blushing as he watched Tetsurou writhing a bit and his cock swell a bit more before closing his eyes tight. Tetsurou moaned and shot his load over Y/N’s face, covering his cheeks and lips with his cum.

Tetsurou panted softly and pulled away, cleaning himself off before dressing. He smirked and set the vibrators to a more erratic setting, watching Y/N pant and whine as he arched up, orgasming again.

“That’s a good boy. Cumming all over yourself.” He smirked. "We're not done yet. You're gonna wait til I get hard again, and THEN I'll fuck you. Until then, I'm just going to watch and wait."


	2. Maid Outfit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsurou wants to punish Y/N just a little more and Y/N is so eager to please.

Tetsurou smirked as Y/N hobbled into the kitchen, shifting shyly in the little outfit. “That’s a good look on you, Servant,” He cooed, cupping his face. “Fit right?”

“Yes, Sir,” Y/N mumbled, blushing more. Tetsurou chuckled, watching the way the young man squirmed, likely still aching from the overstimmulation from earlier.

“Aw, what’s wrong, Servant? You look flustered.” Tetsurou trapped him against the counter, sliding his foot between Y/N’s. “You look feverish.”

“I-I’m not, S-Sir,” Y/N stammered.

Tetsurou smirked, clicking the remote in his pocket. He watched Y/N gasp and moaned, falling into him before he began to hump his leg. “Damn. My little servant is a whore, isn’t he?”

Y/N blushed and shook his head, only to whine and drag his hardon against Tetsurou’s jeans. “S-Sir, it’s so-so good. More. Please more.”

“More what? Fucking say it,” Tetsurou scolded. “Or do you wanna just hump my leg like the little bitch you are?” Y/N whined. “Then fucking say it.”

“F-Fu-Fuck...me,” Y/N whimpered, rutting his cock against Tetsurou’s leg. “Tetsurou--M-Master, please!” He begged.

Tetsurou snarled and quickly turned him, bending him over the counter before pushing the skirt of the dress up. He smirked, watching Y/N’s cock dripping as he squeezed his ass. He pulled out his dick and carefully pushed into him.

“Oh fuck yes,” He moaned, eyes rolling back a slight. “How the fuck are you still so t-tight,” He growled. “It’s like you’re sucking me deeper into your ass.”

Y/N whimpered and moaned, wiggling his hips. “Master, please. More. Fuck me. I wanna be fucked, Ma-Master.”

Tetsurou smirked and thrust hard into him. He was grateful he made him ride the plug for so long now. He groaned as he fucked into Y/N, groaning loudly.

“Fuck yes. Dirty little cock slut, aren’t you? Just for me, right? You’re my little cock maid?”

“Y-Yes, Master,” Y/N moaned as Tetsurou kept each thrust deliberately slow. “Please don’t hold back. I wanna p-please you more, Master. Please, Master!”

Tetsurou moaned and gripped his hips, thrusting hard into him. He bit his lip, looking down as he saw their bodies connecting. He grunted as Y/N began to clench tightly around him.

“Fuck, you’re already about to cum?” He moaned.

“I’m--It--Ah!” Y/N could only stammer out.

Tetsurou smirked, spanking him. “That’s it, Cock Maid, cum from your Master’s cock. No touching yourself. Only my cock in that perky little ass of yours, got it?”

“Yes, Master! Yes, Master! Yes, Master!” Y/N moaned loudly, eyes watering as he orgasmed hard, surprised he even had anymore.

Tetsurou grunted and moaned loudly as he pushed deeper into him, orgasming hard. He grunted and growled, watching Y/N slump against the counter. He smirked and gave a quick thrust, making Y/N yelp softly.

Y/N whined as his legs shook. “M-Master...I...mmm…”

Tetsurou hummed, kissing his head. “Good boy. Let’s get you a warm bath?” Y/N nodded, leaning into his touch. “That’s a good boy.”


End file.
